Will you be there?
by Manavie
Summary: Chris's memories about Wyatt. Um...I know...summary sucks.


**I don't own anything that has any connection with the Charmed TV. series.**

**All the lines in bold are from the song 'will you be there' by Michael Jackson. ****Actually the part that he says in the end of the song. So I don't own those lines in bold too. **

**This is my first fan fic on Charmed. So It might not be really good. I tried my best to make it a different one and not another usual fan fic about Chris Perry. But I guess I ended up in the same way too. I hope you won't get bored half way through. Anyway enjoy it**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will you be there for me?

Chris looked at the traffic from the Golden Gate Bridge feeling hurt and neglected than he ever felt in his whole life. Piper had kicked him out of the manor. It was more hurting than Leo ignoring him. His own mother… One person he loved so much after Wyatt. He couldn't say about Wyatt being source of all evil cuz he knew it will hurt her like hell. The very news hurt him so much. He didn't want to say the truth about him and get closer to her and loose her, when he's going back. Chris sighed heavily and tears formed in his eyes. He missed Wyatt so much. If Wyatt was here he would have sooth him until he feels better. But it was his big brother that would do some thing like that; not the one back at the future trying to get him to his side. He remembered how much Wyatt used to care about him. His love and protection which Chris missed so much and longed to have.

**In Our Darkest Hour  
In My Deepest Despair  
**

"_Happy birthday sleepyhead." Chris heard dreamily. "Get lost Wy" he mumbled sleepily. "Come on…I'm gonna finish your pancakes" Chris felt Wyatt shaking him. _

"_Ok…Ok…" Chris moaned and opened his eyes. "Get up…" Wyatt dragged him out of the bed. Chris got dressed as quickly as he could and went to the kitchen. "Good morning honey." Piper hugged him warmly. "Happy birthday" She said planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks mom" Chris said grinning. "Where are Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe?" He sat next to Wyatt who was busy with his pancakes. "Oh…they'll be here shortly. But knowing both of them and your cousins I doubt shortly is the right word." Both Wyatt and Chris laughed. But their laugh didn't continue that long. More than 20 demons shimmered into the kitchen making them off guard. "LEO…PAIGE" Piper screamed blowing up demons and Wyatt helped her. Chris tried as much as possible to tk fire balls and energy balls back to their owners. Several them managed to throw some potions on three witches. Bunch of darklighters shimmered in for their greatest dismay. "You two ORB" Piper screamed freezing the demons and Wyatt blew them up dodging athemes that were flying around. Chris grabbed Piper's hand and tried to orb away but he couldn't. "Anti orbing potions…Fuck" Chris cursed earning a glare from his mother. More and more shimmered inside. "Hell…the whole underworld's here" Piper said grimly. Wyatt put up his shield. "This is so not right…How come there are so many demons. I mean we get good number of them vanquish every day…right?" Chris asked eyeing the demons. "Flash news…I can't hold up the shield much longer. I really don't wanna pass out while taking the demons." Wyatt muttered trying hard to keep it up. "DAD… AUNT PAIGE…" Wyatt and Chris screamed their heads off. "LEO GET YOUR BLESSED ELDER ASS HERE RIGHT NOW. WE ARE ATTACKED" Piper screamed. "Huh mom…shield down" Wyatt said regretting that he couldn't help. He didn't use it often now and even he did they had few chances with this much of demons. "PAIGE" Piper screamed again. "It's useless calling her witch. We already killed her whole family." One of the upper demons sniggered. "WHAT?" The three witches spat. "Yeah and successfully the other witch too." This made Piper more furious. She tired freeze a whole set of demons but couldn't as another demon shimmered behind and stabbed her with an atheme. "MOM" Chris and Wyatt screamed. While they were off guard and Wyatt trying to heal Piper one of the demons threw an energy ball over to Wyatt. " WY" Chris screamed frantically trying to cover him and got hit by the energy ball. Chris and Wyatt were exhausted by then trying to fight the demons with their powers. He was hit by another one and a darklighter arrow. Chris barely saw Piper and Wyatt getting hit by endless number of energy balls and Wyatt trying to tk them away; when the darkness finally took him._

"_NO… Chris…wake up…come on…Don't you give up…Don't you die on me" Chris heard Wyatt's horror filled voice barely and very far away. _

"_Dad…"_

"_I'm trying Wyatt…I'm trying" _

_Chris opened his eyes slowly but his vision was still burr he couldn't see any of them properly. "Chris?" he heard Wyatt's worried voice. "W…y" Chris whispered weakly._

"_Oh God…you are awake." Chris felt himself lifted up and held tightly. He tried to hold Wyatt back but he was too weak to do it. "Thank God…I thought I lost you too." He faintly heard Wyatt crying. He wanted to comfort Wyatt but felt too tired to do anything. He was cradled on Wyatt's arms resting his head on his chest. _

"_Chris?" Wyatt's worried voice filled his ears again. "T…tired" Chris managed to whisper before slipping into unconsciousness again._

Chris gripped his fits angrily at the memory. Which was enough to make him orb into underworld and kill every demon he could get his hands on to. demons had very few chances escaping him as the young whitelighter was extremely dangerous when he's really angry and emotionally hurt. Finally Chris came to his senses after two hours. Feeling exhausted by using his powers crazily, he orbed back to the bridge trying to relax when another memory hit him.

**In My Violence In My Turbulence**

**Through My Fear And My Confessions**

"_WHAT were you thinking Chris. You are 14 for God's sake. Why went underworld trying to __vanquish_ a _hell__ lot of demons? Do you have a dead wish?" Wyatt yelled at Chris. Minutes before Chris was trying frantically to vanquish a quite number of demons single handed. . _

"_I was angry and you? You are only 16. How come you can go __**underworld **__and go on __vanquishing and I can't?" Chris yelled back._

"_You are weak"_

"_What? I'm weak?…why? because I'm not the twice blessed?"_

"_No because you were sick for days Chris."_

"_I didn't mean to get sick.… I was angry" Chris said with less anger. Wyatt pulled him into a hug. Chris didn't return the hug. It was two weeks after their mother's and aunts' death. Chris had been sick due to the emotional trauma of the incident for days slipping in and out of conscious calling for Piper and Wyatt. They were told by the doctors that it was even a miracle that Chris made through so quickly._

"_Did you for a second think about grandpa and me? Did you? Did you?" Wyatt asked releasing his little brother. "Did you ever think about how I felt when I saw you down there?"_

_Chris looked down feeling guilty._

"_Answer me Christopher"_

"_No" Chris answered in a small voice. _

"_Why Chris?" Victor asked squeezing his shoulder. "I don't know grandpa I …kind of got furious…mom died. Aunts, uncles and cousins died. Dad's not here. Demons are always after Wy or me. I don't want to loose Wy. I sort of thought it was better killing them off as much I could than waiting for them to come…and take away people I love. I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking straight." Victor pulled his youngest grandson into a hug. Chris held on to him tightly. He felt Wyatt's distress. Chris broke up from Victor and looked at Wyatt. " I'm so sorry Wy, I wanted revenge I want to make sure they won't come after you …I was so mad that I didn't think right." Wyatt nodded pulling Chris into a hug again which he returned this time." I'm the big brother plus I'm twice blessed. No demon of right mind will come after me. . I'm supposed to protect you not the other way round." " I'm sorry" Chris kept on whispering._

"_Shh…I was worried. You were so sick last days. When you feel better you go crazy and try to vanquish demons. Don't ever do anything that stupid… please…I don't want to loose you too Chris." Wyatt said soothingly hugging him tighter. _

Chris wondered how Wyatt might react to this situation. "Oh yeah he'll scream and kick my butt for my entire life time" Chris smirked. He was disturbed by the familiar jingling sound of orbs. Wishing with all his heart that it would be Wyatt glaring at him. But reality was so bitter, it was Leo. Leo was first startled to see how pale and tired Chris looked. "What to do you want Leo?" Chris asked tiredly leaning on to one of the beams. "I want to know whether it's true. Is Wyatt really gonna be evil?"

"How do you wanna hear it Leo? Me standing on my head and screaming 'Wyatt is the lord of all evil'. I'll even do that cuz it's the truth whether you wanna believe it or not."

"How can we trust you? When all you did was lying."

"Listen Leo, I don't even want your trust as long as you guys help me to keep Wyatt turning into evil. There's future in Hell and you have no idea about it. Saving Wyatt is the only way to save future" Chris orbed away cursing Leo in his thoughts. Why can't he just leave him alone for a while? That what he used to do always in future.

**In My Anguish And My Pain**

_8 years old Chris was crying huddled in a corner of their bed room. Wyatt orbed to him feeling his distress through their link. "Chris?" Wyatt fell on knees in front of his baby brother. "He hates me doesn't he?" Chris asked tears filled in his eyes. "No he doesn't" Wyatt said trying to say it to himself more than Chris. "He does. That's why he doesn't even care to come and see me on my birthdays" Wyatt leaned forward and hugged the youngest one. Chris hugged him back tightly._

"_Hey don't think like that"_

"_Why does he always hang around with you not with me? Is it cuz I'm not the twice blessed and I'm less powerful?" Chris asked snuggling onto Wyatt's chest as he cradled Chris in his arms._

"_Never ever think like that Chris. You are powerful" Wyatt said kissing Chris's forehead when he looked at Wyatt._

"_NO…I don't have lots of powers like you have."_

"_But you are good at tk than me"_

"_Really?" Chris asked with his beautiful green eyes wide._

"_Really" Wyatt assured smiling at his baby brother._

"_But dad hates me for not being powerful"_

"_He doesn't" Wyatt tried to confirm while __caressing Chris's hair;__ wanting to make his little brother feel comfortable as possible._

"_He doesn't even say 'I love you' "Chris accused. " He doesn't have time even for that." _

"_May be he'll have time for that. Who knows he might come and hang around totally with you this week?" _

"_No he won't."_

"_Wanna bet?" Chris looked at Wyatt curiously. _

"_Yeah sure" _

"_Ok if you win I'll force mom to buy you a LOTR; battle of the Middle Earth II__How about that?"_

"_It's old"_

"_But you love every thing of LOTR, old or not"_

"_Ok… Cool" Chris said smiling happily. "What if I loose? Then do I have to force mom to buy you a one?" Chris asked doubtfully. What if Wyatt forces Leo to come. Wyatt just laughed. Touching his one of his little brother's cheek he added lovingly "We'll see about it then. Come on. Let's play. You gotta be enjoying today" _

Chris smiled at that memory. Leo did spend a whole day with him. Totally with him. Chris was so happy that day and not mention he _did_ won the game anyway. Wyatt made sure he gets a one for Christmas. Thinking about it now, Chris doubted which made Leo stay…the fact that Chris is his son or Wyatt manipulate him to doing it or Piper threatening to blow him to Timbuktu. Whatever Chris enjoyed that day and always cherished it in his heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
**Chris didn't do anything next day either. He vanquished some demons. Fished for some more information from the demons trying to figure out who might attack Wyatt or the charmed ones. Managed to get some quick reference from the book about an upper level demon. He had the whole book memorized. But due to his present condition, having a look at the book again might do him some help. He thanked Aunt Phoebe for the short marshal art trainee session she gave him, for it was the foundation for his skilled ability to kick demon asses well.

**Through My Joy And My Sorrow**

"_Yipeeeeee…I got a new power…I got a new power…I got a new power." Excited 13 years old Chris bounced up and down in the attic after orbing there. Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Wyatt raised their eye brows at the excited teenager who started to dance around throwing his arms up. _

"_Care to Share?" Wyatt asked rolling his eyes at his brother._

"_Aha" Chris levitated around the room, show offing his new power. But his Levitation was more advanced than Phoebe's. Seeing Phoebe's face Chris grinned at her widely. " I sort of tried to mix it with tk." Phoebe and others looked impressed. "Wow…That's really cool little Bro." "How come he got your one and not one of mine?" Piper asked almost accusingly._

"_Yeah I'd love to freeze. But I really can fly around now." Chris stated sheepishly._

" _May be I can be the new superman or some thing"_

"_Huh Chrissyman" Paige smirked. Chris rolled his eyes at her._

"_Ok __**Chrissyman**__ you gonna learn to kick some demon ass. You are signed up free for my marshal arts trainee sessions" Phoebe said hugging her youngest nephew. "I'm so happy sweetie" _

"_I hope this won't end up with signing to one of 'Ask Phoebe' sessions" Chris said earning a hug from his mom who said she was really happy and proud of her peanut._

_Phoebe stuck her tongue out. Their happy moment was interrupted by Leo who orbed into the attic. Chris's face immediately dropped and he orbed away. Wyatt feeling Chris's sadness orb away too._

_Chris orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge followed by his brother._

"_You shouldn't have come Wy. He must have come for you. To take you up there"_

"_Blow his ass" Wyatt cursed and Chris looked at him amused. "Huh…I don't wanna think about it"_

"_He'll sense you here Wy" Chris said again_

"_He can't. I blocked him"_

"_You can block him?" Chris asked clearly impressed._

"_No big deal. Shut all your thoughts about him. Put up a powerful barrier he'll never be able to sense"_

"_Cool" Chris said staring at the vehicles. _

"_You ok?" Wyatt asked looking at his brother._

"_Huh yeah… a feeling like you being neglected by your own father for a long time?"_

_Wyatt looked sadly at him._

"_Good thing we put mom and aunts on mute. Or we'll have a migraine with dad's issues with them." Wyatt said and Chris laughed._

"_You know that I'll always be there for you don't you?" Wyatt asked__. "Yeah…you are my dad…my big bro…my best friend… protector. Man you'll have to work overtime" Wyatt grinned._

"_But dad's gonna be pissed. This is what the seventh or eighth time you ignored him and going up there. You are seriously in trouble dude." _

"_And what? Feel your distress. I'll rather stay with you than being there. They are so damn serious can't even curse"_

"_You can put me on mute or block me away" Chris said sadly._

"_In your dreams brat. I'll never ever block you." Wyatt said angrily. But Chris looked genuinely surprised. Wyatt often put Piper and Leo 'on mute' when they become a pain in the ass to him. "You'll never?" Chris asked wanting to be assured. "Never" Wyatt said simply. "Mom and aunts will try to vanquish that demon and you'll be all alone to deal this. I'll never leave you alone when you are sad. You are more important to me than going 'up there'. You know me better than this Chris" Chris looked at him lovingly._

"_Thank you Wy."_

"_Don't even say that"_

He walked around the places he was familiar in San Francisco aimlessly trying to recall only the happy memories he had. But when he saw the cemetery he was hit by one of the hurtful memories again.

**Through Our Doubts And Frustrations**

"_What will happen to us Wyatt?" 15 years old Chris asked brushing away the tears. He looked at the grave of his grandfather sadly. "I don't know Chris" Wyatt said staring at the grave with tears in his eyes. _

"_Will dad look after us?" _

"_Don't know." _

"_Are we going to Care?"_

"_I'll be 18 in few moths Chris. That won't happen." _

"_Why's everyone dying so suddenly? I don't want to leave you Wy. I don't want loose you too." Chris said trying hard not to cry._

"_You won't Chris. I'll always be with you. Right here, in your heart" He touched Chris's chest. _

"_Then no matter where we are,I'll always be with you. Remember that. beside we have our telepathic link we'll always be together." Wyatt pulled his little brother into a hug rubbing soothing circles on his back. Chris hugged him back tightly as if Wyatt would be disappearing in the very next minute._

Chris spent the rest of the time on the Golden Gate Bridge recalling every happy memory of childhood where Wyatt had been so caring. Wondering how the hell he became evil. Chris knew that it was after grandpa's death and social services trying to put them into Care which was successive in the end. But all those incidents alone can't change Wyatt into evil so suddenly. There was something more. He could remember their parents saying that Wyatt was kidnapped several occasions by demons and after he chanted the spell he ended up here. So he just have to focus on which demon that might kidnap Wyatt and turn him to evil. Chris wondered whether every attack and death on his family except for the grandpa's one were planned to weaken his brother and break him; so that it will make him loose the sense of humanity forever and due to whatever the spell demon put on him, it will turn him evil. Yeah that kind of has an explanation for everything.

**In The Promise Of Another Tomorrow  
**

"You know Wy, you don't deserve that future. You deserve a good future cuz you were good before you turned evil. This might sound very selfish, but I want you. I want my big bro with me in that future. I want my big brother who loved me so much and protected me, not the one that had gone insane killing everything that living and walking. I miss the love and protection, you always gave me. I need it back. Most of all, I need you" Chris thought gazing ahead.

Unable to hold on Chris orbed back to manor wanting to do a little research for the next demon he was predicting that might come after Wyatt. He was so tired and hurt. Chris sat down on the floor his knees drawn up to his chest and resting his head on the wall behind. Tears threatening to fall again, smirking at him in the edge of his eyes.

**I'll Never Let You Part  
For You're Always In My Heart.**

"Whatever happen to me here, I wouldn't ever give up on you Wyatt. How much mom and aunts hate me, I'll fight for you. You have to be my loving big bro Wy when I go back to the future. Can you remember Wy? You said you'll always be there in my heart. You're still here. I would never give up on you"

All the barriers that kept Wyatt from sensing him and using his telepathic link were broken away at one of the weakest moments of Christopher Halliwell. His parents are so near to him but they were so far away for him to reach. His aunts are same. They don't trust him and worst of all seemed to hurt him. Part of him understood. He lied too much that even he says the truth they wouldn't believe him. Other part of him couldn't understand why none of them couldn't recognize him. When his appearance was so like of Piper and he has his father's eyes, Phoebe's smile and Paige's smart ass replies. His stubbornness which is a trade mark in Halliwell family. Why can't they recognize him, even at some point? Chris brushed away the tears that fell from his beautiful green eyes.

Chris stayed on the floor tired and hurt of everything around him in the past. He wasn't ready to go for the demon hunt. Not yet. He's hurting inside. Still hurting.

Piper Halliwell heard the familiar jingling sounds of orbs were heard from the attic. Piper is ever more cautious about her surroundings after hearing Wyatt was evil in the future. She didn't believe a word of what her whitelighter said about her little baby. She's gonna be more careful around that little liar than she had ever done before.

Phoebe and Paige also looked at each other knowingly. Piper picked up Wyatt and slowly the three sisters climbed up the stairs to the attic. They found their unemotional neurotic whitelighter looking pale and exhausted on the floor with his eyes closed. For a minute three sisters' heart swelled with pity seeing Chris and noticing how young he looked. It was always hard for her to read Chris but at that moment Phoebe felt his pain, his hurt, defeat and bitterness of neglecting. Her eyes filled with tears. Piper observed the young man with pity in her heart even Wyatt wasn't making any sound at the tense situation. But Piper's mood changed almost immediately remembering what happened yesterday. "What are you doing here?" she asked sharply. Chris eyes shot open. "Um… I…I … just…came to…check …on…on a demon in the book. I'm going" Chris stuttered slowly standing up. But before he could orb Wyatt suddenly orbed out of Piper's arms into Chris's surprising both of them. Chris almost let go of him. "Kwiss" Wyatt's baby blue eyes were wide. Chris stared at him. "You know me don't you big bro" Chris thought looking at his eyes.

"Kwiss" Wyatt clapped happily giggling.

Piper was too stunned to notice all this. Her eyes were locked on Chris whose face was full of emotions of love and compassion which was kind of rare to see. "In the new future will you still care Wy? Will you be there for me? Like you always did?" Chris asked unconsciously using his telepathic link, from the baby version of his big brother. "Kwiss" Wyatt touched Chris's cheek with his little hand just the way old Wyatt did. "I will Chris…I'll always be there for you. Remember I'm always in your heart." Chris gasped when grown up Wyatt's loving voice came through his telepathic link. Chris immediately shut it down using the barriers." I love you Wy" Chris whispered at the toddler and handed him to a stunned Piper and orbed away. The very thought of little Wyatt knowing him and hearing his big bro's words, gave all the strength and courage he seemed to lack few minutes ago.

Few minutes before; 22 years in future Lord Wyatt was startled hearing his little brother's voice so suddenly in his head.

"In the new future will you still care Wy? Will you be there for me? Like you always did?" Wyatt realized that the telepathic link between him and Chris; which was blocked tears ago, has been activated. For a moment Lord Wyatt; ruler of all evil, tortured and killed innocents for not obeying him, forgot his place. He forgot how angry he was about Chris, his betrayal, him being the leader of resistant form against him. The voice of his brother awoke Wyatt's heart. A loving voice awoke a part of him that was lost. The humanity was restored by an echo of a voice of someone who he loved dearly. The interact he missed for years and the one he wanted most. His family…the person who almost kept him sane before he lost it. His baby brother's voice. "I will Chris…I'll always be there for you. Remember I'm always in your heart." Wyatt said lovingly focusing all his thoughts on Chris. On his baby brother. Forgetting his anger, loneliness and sadness caused by his little brother

To unconditional love there is no limit no reason not even a given time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please R&R**


End file.
